


The Best Ever

by supernaturallylost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bloodplay, Collars, Explicit Sexual Content, Handcuffs, How Do I Tag, Implied Consent, Knifeplay, M/M, Master/Pet, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has promised Crowley the best sex ever, if he behaves himself for the week. Although he had one small relapse, Dean still claims to have something incredible in store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Ever

Crowley was more excited than he thought he’d ever been in his entire existence. Soon, he’d be home from work, wrapped in the embrace of someone he loved. He’d be warm, safe, and, to be quite honest, ready to have the best sex of his life. Just thinking about it made Crowley shiver.

A week ago, Dean had promised him the best sex ever. Although he didn’t know for sure, Crowley hoped that it would involve his greatest interest: knives. Again, Crowley shivered just thinking about it.

 

Meanwhile, at their apartment, Dean pushed the bed into the corner. He stripped it of its blankets (all except for the sheets), and made sure the pillows were fluffed and comfortable. Neosporin, bandages, and lotion were easily accessible from the dresser beside the bed (along with plenty of lube). There were clean, dry towels in the drier in the hallway, ready to be warmed up for afterward. Dean made a checklist on his fingers and counted how many precautions he’d set up.

Finally, Dean went to find the knives. He’d picked them specifically for this. He’d boiled the edges in water beforehand, and he’d wiped them down to sterilize them. Everything was ready – almost. One particular knife, with a rounded, blunt handle and barely any blade, found itself twirling in Dean’s hand while he walked again to the bedroom. Slowly, he moved over the bed toward the wall. He judged the appropriate distances he’d need, and then he stabbed the wall straight on. He nodded.

Lastly, Dean found the ropes and chains they both liked. There was a blindfold there as well, and Dean considered using it. Instead, however, he laughed and decided there was something better. The manacles were set on the dresser  easily, as was the newly purchased collar. The collar was leather on the outside and a soft felt on the inside. Dean was apprehensive about the collar, if he was being honest, but as he tied the rope around it as a leash, he thought it might be worth a try.

 

Eventually, Crowley found himself released from work and driving home. When he opened the door, Dean stood in front of him with a smile.

“Hey, babe,” he sighed. He looked Crowley up and down and opened his arms. Happily, Crowley nuzzled his way closer. “How was work?”

Crowley made incoherent grumbling noises.

“I did the dishes like you said,” Dean offered. When Crowley laughed, he knew he’d lost a lot of stress over the condition of the house. “And I did laundry all day, fixed the sink…”

Crowley listened to Dean’s list of accomplishments and grinned into his shoulder.

“Thank you,” Crowley sighed.

“And I made a sex torture dungeon,” Dean finished.

Crowley’s eyes went wide.

“I’m kidding, baby,” Dean laughed. “I made what you wanted me to make.”

Crowley rolled his eyes and shoved Dean’s shoulder, saying, “Well, it’s your domain. I get the rest of the house, you get the bedroom. It’s a good deal.”

Dean smiled happily, nodded, and helped Crowley shrug off his jacket.

“Dinner first, or are you ready?” Dean asked politely, hanging up the jacket on a peg by the door.

“I’m ready,” Crowley shivered. “This is gonna be the best sex ever, right?”

“I keep my promises,” Dean answered simply.

He grabbed Crowley’s hand and walked him to the bedroom.

 

After seeing the knife stuck to the wall, Crowley raised an eyebrow and said, “Did you get a little frustrated?” The look on Dean’s face prompted Crowley to quietly and lovingly add, “Sir.”

“Not at all,” Dean answered easily, shutting the door behind them. “It’s for you.”

Crowley raised an eyebrow.

“Take off your clothes,” Dean commanded.

While Crowley obeyed, he walked over to the dresser and grabbed the collar. Smirking, he brought it over to Crowley.

“Are you ready to be a good boy?” Dean asked, presenting the collar to Crowley.

“Yes, sir,” Crowley spoke quietly. When Dean cupped a hand at his own ear, Crowley cleared his throat and said, louder, “Yes, sir!”

Dean nodded, slid the collar around Crowley’s neck, and wrapped the rope lead around his hand. After Crowley finished stripping, Dean gave the leash a firm tug. Crowley stumbled forward, into Dean’s arms, where his mouth was met with Dean’s. Happily, Crowley melted against the kiss, sucking on Dean’s bottom lip the way he liked. Dean smiled against him, but bit harshly onto Crowley’s lip.

“Good boy,” he praised, his hot breath running over Crowley’s face. “Can you get on the bed for me?”

Crowley obediently skipped to the bed, climbed on top, and then felt the tug of the leash. With each tug, the collar went tighter, choking him a little bit more each time. Crowley shivered and felt himself hardening at the realization.

“Fuck,” he whispered under his breath. Then he cleared his throat, looked up at Dean while on his knees, and added, “Sir.”

“Do I need to go over the rules with you?” Dean said lowly. His voice was deep and dark, and he held the leash in his hand like it was a whip. “Do you remember them from last time?”

Crowley nodded passionately.

“Good boy,” Dean smiled.

Slowly, Dean walked forward. While he grabbed the manacles from the dresser, Crowley reached out to unbuckle Dean’s pants. As usual, Crowley kissed each bit of skin as it was revealed. Once his pants were loose and ready to drop, Dean lifted the manacles and waited for Crowley to hold his arms out.

“Listen closely,” Dean whispered. Crowley avoided eye contact, but he looked up eagerly. “You’re gonna fuck yourself on that knife. I’m going to let you watch me touch myself, and then I’m going to punish you for misbehaving last time. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Crowley almost whined.

Dean nodded. When the manacles were secure, he moved, leash still in hand, so that he could find the lube.

“Are you still wearing my plug?” he demanded.

“Yes, sir, I wear one every day, just like you instructed.”

“Good boy,” Dean nodded. Then he looked Crowley in the eyes and said, “Stay.”

Easily, Dean moved toward the knife handle sticking out from the wall. He put lube in his hand and then on the hilt. When he finished, and the knife was dripping and prepared, Dean grabbed the plug from behind Crowley and pulled it out.

“Ah,” Crowley half sighed, half whined.

Slowly, Dean guided Crowley backward onto the knife. Silently, he admired his skill in judging the distance. It was the perfect height for Crowley.

“Get on all fours,” Dean commanded, tugging the rope downward while he climbed off of the bed. When Crowley obeyed, his dick hard between his legs, Dean said, “Lean back now and start fucking yourself.”

Crowley obeyed.

The knife hilt slid cool and easy inside of him. It was smaller around than Dean, so it left a little to be desired, but it was still long and hard and at the perfect angle. Crowley let out a loud, shaky breath. Slowly, he moved back and forth on his hands and knees.

“Slowly,” Dean instructed. “And you’re to watch me.”

Crowley looked up and blinked away the distraction of the smooth knife he pushed against over and over. He watched Dean take off his pants and his shirt until he was completely naked. Then, a chair that was strategically placed in front of Crowley became a throne for Dean. Dean sat and watched Crowley’s mouth open.

“Good boy,” he praised.

With the hand that was holding the rope, Dean grabbed his right thigh and lifted it over the armrest. Then, with his free hand, he lifted his other leg over the left armrest. Splayed out on the chair, Crowley could see everything, from Dean’s hard cock to his perfect ass. Crowley fucked himself harder on the knife.

Casually, Dean grabbed his dick in his free hand and started to lazily touch himself. Soon after, Crowley was dripping precome.

“Oh yeah,” Dean grunted. He ran the hand with the rope down to his balls, tugging Crowley forward a little bit when he did so, and he let the rope slide scratchily over the tender skin there. “Yes.”

Crowley whined with his mouth closed tightly, loving that the collar tightened over his neck right after.

“Are you going to be a bad boy?” Dean breathed, still rubbing himself.

Crowley shook his head.

“No, sir,” he answered breathily. He rocked back and forth on the knife excitedly. “I want to be a good boy for you, sir.”

Dean smirked, let his hands stop, and let his legs fall to the ground. He stood, walked over, and let his dick rub against Crowley’s cheek. His, too, was already wetted with precome.

“A good boy would suck my cock,” he said. He tugged on the leash, bringing Crowley’s face forward so Crowley could kiss the base of his cock. “Are you a good boy?”

Crowley licked Dean’s dick and mumbled, “Yes, please. Please, I’m good, sir.”

“I don’t think you are,” Dean answered darkly. “I don’t think you are a good boy.”

Crowley whined with tears in his eyes. The collar was just starting to restrict his air as he rocked back and forth on the knife. All of the sudden, there was something cold and sharp brushing against his back.

“I think you’ve been a very bad boy,” Dean continued, rubbing the knife hard, but not sharply, against Crowley’s back.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Crowley begged. “I want to be a good boy again. Please, sir, please. I’m sorry.”

Dean shook his head.

“You disobeyed me earlier,” Dean answered. “What did you do wrong?”

The knife in Dean’s hand left goosebumps over Crowley’s skin. Crowley kept licking, sucking, and kissing the base of Dean’s cock while he spoke.

“I touched myself,” Crowley admitted. “I touched myself, sir, without your permission.”

Dean nodded and tugged on the collar. Immediately, Crowley’s entire mouth was wrapped over Dean’s cock, his tongue and his hot mouth making Dean even harder.

“Now you have to be punished,” Dean answered deeply. “You were such a bad boy.”

Crowley sucked on the center of Dean’s cock until Dean stepped backward. Then, Dean held the knife to Crowley’s throat and ordered him, “Suck me off like a good boy and maybe I’ll forgive you.”

Eagerly, Crowley pulled against his collar, letting it choke him even harder, and wrapped his lips around the head of Dean’s cock. His tongue slid lazily up and down what length it could reach, sucking down the precome and moving hot and wet over Dean.

“Fuck,” Dean whispered. Prideful, Crowley swirled his tongue slowly around Dean. “Oh, like that. Just like that.”

Crowley continued to suck Dean while moving back and forth on the knife. He grew more and more desperate as the knife under his throat scratched him. He needed more. He set a rhythm for thrusting backward onto the knife and forward around Dean.

“Good boy,” Dean praised, running the leash over Crowley’s cheek. “You still have to be punished, pet, but you’re being such a good boy.”

Crowley moaned around Dean before Dean pulled away, yanking the collar so that Crowley had to focus on breathing.

“Now, tell me what you won’t do again without my permission,” Dean said.

Slowly, he dragged the tip of the knife across Crowley’s back, scratching just enough for blood to rise to meet the steel. The blood pooled slowly and started to drip over Crowley’s back.

“I won’t touch myself, sir,” Crowley gasped. “Please.”

“Say it again, pet,” Dean said, lazily sliding the knife again.

“I won’t touch, ah, myself, ah, sir,” Crowley tried to say. “Please, sir. Please.”

“One more time,” Dean said, “and I want you to look at me when you say it.”

Crowley looked up at Dean’s face, serious and demanding. He looked half ready to devour Crowley.

“I won’t touch myself,” Crowley repeated, “without permission from, ah, my master.”

Dean made one last scratch down Crowley’s back before nodding. Then he set the knife down on the dresser and untied Crowley’s collar.

Crowley took several deep breaths before begging, “Please, master. Please!”

“Tell me what you need, pet,” Dean ordered easily.

“Fuck me!” Crowley cried. “Master, please fuck me!”

Dean nodded, motioned for Crowley to move away from the knife in the wall, and immediately helped Crowley turn around. Dean grabbed Crowley’s ankles and pulled him partially off of the bed. His legs were spread far apart on the floor, but his chest rested on the bed. Quickly, Dean walked over to the knife, snatched Crowley’s manacles, and attached them to the blade so his hands were tied above his head.

“Please!” Crowley begged, tears in his eyes.

“Fuck,” Dean said under his breath.

He rushed over and slapped Crowley’s hips. Immediately, without any further preparation, Dean rammed into Crowley. One hand wrapped underneath to stroke his dick while the other held his hips in place. With each thrust, Crowley whined louder, struggling against his manacles.

“Yes, master!” Crowley whined, tears of joy falling from his eyes. “Thank you, master!”

Dean rammed forward again and again, grunting each time. Soon, he felt Crowley’s come shooting against the bedframe and onto his hand. It was almost enough to make him come right then and there, but he kept thrusting into Crowley’s perfect ass, saying, “Such a good boy for me.”

Crowley went limp against the manacles, still breathing heavily, and Dean came at the sight of him, exhausted and injured and dominated.

“Fuck!” Dean shouted, coming hard in Crowley’s ass, pulling out just enough to get some come along Crowley’s legs.

Dean breathed heavily for a few minutes while he watched the come and blood mix at Crowley’s feet.

Crowley breathed heavily.

 

“Come on, baby,” Dean whispered. Crowley was barely there when Dean took his manacles off and un-stuck the knife from the wall. “You were so good, baby.”

Dean kissed the side of Crowley’s head, his forehead, and the top of his head.

“It’s okay, baby,” he whispered. “Let me clean you up, baby.”

Slowly, while singing softly, Dean washed Crowley’s cuts with a warm, wet cloth. Immediately after, he applied Neosporin and bandages to the areas. When he heard the drier go off, he left shortly to grab a warm towel and a warm blanket. The towel he wrapped around Crowley’s chest before he helped him maneuver into the corner of the clean bed, against the specially fluffed pillows.

Crowley sighed while he allowed Dean to wash his thighs and ass. Dean pressed the wet cloth everywhere on Crowley’s body before rubbing him down with lotion and covering him with the light sheet. He made sure Crowley was propped up when he held a cup of water to his lips. Crowley drank eagerly, and with a raspy voice, he thanked Dean.

“You were so good, baby,” Dean said with a loving smile. He tucked Crowley into the blankets and kissed his lips softly. “Do you want me to clean up before I lay next to you?”

Crowley nodded with his eyes closed, then added, “Clean the knives in the bathroom.”

Dean nodded obediently, grabbed the knives, and walked to the bathroom to get a new wet towel.

After half an hour, everything in the house was perfectly clean again, and Dean stood beside the bed.

“Can I join you now?” he asked.

“Is everything done?” Crowley answered.

“Yes, dear,” Dean smiled.

Crowley nodded.

“Do you want anything to eat or drink? Do you want to watch a movie?”

“No,” Crowley answered. “I just want you.”

Dean smiled, blushed a little, and moved onto he bed next to Crowley. Gently, he leaned over and hugged Crowley, closing his eyes with one arm over Crowley’s chest.

Crowley ran his fingers across Dean's forearm.

"That was the best ever," he sighed.

Dean grinned, his eyes closed.

"You made it that way, babe," he answered, kissing Crowley's shoulder. "I love you, Crowley."

Crowley lifted Dean's hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"I love you, too," he said softly, "even though I'm definitely going to be sore on Monday."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave comments if you have them!


End file.
